Nuestra historia
by cuinsi45
Summary: Se conocieron, se separaron, se reencontraron y descubrieron la magia más poderosa de todas. Mi primer fic Jelsa, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Un saludo a los nuevos lectores y a aquellos que seguían o siguen otras de mis historias y entraron por curiosidad. En esta ocasión vengo con un fic crossover de una de mis parejas favoritas. Para aquellos que siguen algunas de mis historias sabrán que me desaparecí un rato, el motivo fue esta pareja la cual me mantuvo leyendo fics en vez de escribirlos. Pero ahora si estoy de vuelta y recargado xD. Espero que les guste este nuevo aporte. Eso es todo y ahora si a leer este pequeño primer capitulo.  
**

* * *

Había terminado por el día de hoy. El invierno había llegado a Arendelle, Jack Frost se había pasado la tarde y parte de la mañana tratando, como siempre, de que alguien se diera cuenta de su existencia. Pero como siempre, había fracasado.

Ya trataría al día siguiente. Después de todo, el invierno duraría un bien tiempo por ahí, además le agradaba el lugar; era tranquilo, rústico y la gente estaba alegre en todo momento.

Se recostó en una rama de un árbol en la afueras del Reino donde podía apreciar todo el lugar. Obviamente lo que más resaltaba era el gigantesco castillo, seguramente hogar de los reyes. Aún se podían apreciar iluminación proveniente de las habitaciones.

— Quizá haga una visita mañana- dijo para sí mismo. En su mente se imaginaba las travesuras que podría hacer en un lugar tan grande como ese.

* * *

Dentro del mencionado castillo, una joven pareja arropada a la menor de sus hijas dentro de la gigantesca habitación decorada infantilmente

— Dulces sueños querida — Un hombre de porte elegante al igual que su bigote besaba la frente de su hija acomodando las cobijas sobre ella

— Y nada de esperar despierta al hada de los dientes — agregó una mujer de cabellos castaños como los de la niña, por las similitudes era obvio que se trataba de su madre.

La pequeña sólo sonrió dejando ver un hueco en donde debería estar uno de sus dientes.

— Mamá — llamó la pequeña cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de tristeza — ¿por qué Elsa ya no puede jugar conmigo? — Preguntó observando con ojos llorosos a sus progenitores.

Estos no sabían que responderle. Desde el accidente le habían dicho que su hermana sólo estaría un tiempo en su habitación, pero sabían que esa excusa no duraría para siempre, aun así no estaba lista para la verdad

— ¿Es que acaso ya no me quiere? — las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus lindos ojos

— Claro que no es eso cariño — respondió su padre

— Ella tiene que estar un tiempo a solas, pero ten por seguro de que ella te quiere. —Secundo su madre. — ¿Qué te parece si le mandas un regalo? - Pregunto sorprendiendo a su hija y a su esposo.

La pequeña no lo dudó ni un segundo y saltó de la cama dirigiéndose a su librero personal, se puso de puntitas para poder bajar un grueso libro con pequeños detalles, se notaba bastante antiguo pero aun así muy bien conservado.

— Es para Elsa — Se lo entregó a su padre y después regresó a la cama. Todo rastro de lágrimas se había esfumado como por arte de magia

Sus padres se miraron por un momento algo confundidos.

— ¿Hija de donde sacaste ese libro? — Preguntó su madre, le habían comprado y leído muchos libros, pero jamás habían visto ese.

— Me lo trajo Santa en la última Navidad — respondió alegré la pequeña.

Sin darle importancia a lo dicho por su hija, los reyes observaron detenidamente el libro; pasta gruesa color chocolate; detalles de colores rojo y verde en el contorno; y en el centro, con letras de color oro, el título. Seguramente lo había tomado de su biblioteca personal, pensaron los reyes

— ¿Esto es ruso? — Preguntó su madre al examinar las letras del título.

— Creo que sí — contestó la pequeña sin darle importancia. — pero el resto está en español. Oye papi, ¿tú sabes que dice el título? — Preguntó curiosa

El rey examinó por un momento el escrito, el ruso no era su fuerte pero la educación que había recibido lo había hecho un políglota. Aunque claro que la falta de práctica le había afectado. Aun así el título del libro no era una oración, sino una simple palabra. Tras hacer un pequeño esfuerzo de memoria, pudo descifrar la palabra.

— Espíritus, dice espíritus — afirmó

— Hija, no son historias de terror verdad — su madre se alarmo al creer que su hija podría estar leyendo algo no acorde a su edad

— Nada de eso mami. De hecho trata de lo que tienen que hacer los amigos de santa como el conejo de pascuas, el hada de los dientes y uno llamado Sandman.

Se sentía más tranquila al saber eso.

El rey hojeo el libro viendo que estaba dividido en capítulos cada uno dedicado a un personaje imaginario como él creía.

— ¿Entonces lo leíste todo tu sola? — le sorprendía un poco que su hija, siendo tan joven, pudiera leer sin ninguna dificultad

— No todo. Me faltaron un par de capítulos, pero no importa. — La pequeña volvió a meterse en la cama, ahora si lista para dormir.

Sus padres le desearon buenas noches y salieron de la habitación, avanzaron un poco con el libro en manos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija mayor, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con su primogénita recargada en su ventana observando la nieve adornando a la Luna llena; se notaba triste y confundida, era una escena que les dolía a sus padres.

— Elsa querida — le llamó su madre para que notará su presencia. La aludida volteo limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, poniendo una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar a sus padres.

Se metió en su cama, lista para ser cobijada y recibir su beso de buenas noches.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se había percatado del libro en brazos de su padre. Tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos que se les había olvidado entregárselo

— Es un regalo de Anna — le entregó el gran libro el cual recibió. Noto cierta mueca de tristeza, sabía que sus hijas se extrañaban mutuamente.

— ¿Quieres que te lea un poco? — su esposa también había notado la tristeza en su hija, así que creyó que sería buena idea leerle algo hasta que se quedará dormida.

Parecía funcionar ya que una sonrisa verdadera se posaba en su rostro, no sabía de qué trataba el libro, pero el simple hecho de poder pasar tiempo de caridad con sus padres le emocionaba

Los reyes se acomodaron junto a su hija, uno a cada lado, siendo el Rey el que ocupará menos espacio en la cama teniendo que hacer algo de esfuerzo para no caerse.

La reina abrió el libro justo en donde se encontraba el índice. Su hija menor no había mentido ya que lista de los capítulos se encontraba en su idioma.

— Bien hija, ¿que cuento quieres que te leamos?

La pequeña Elsa comenzó a leer uno a uno; eran bastantes en donde los que más le llamaban la atención se encontraban: Norte, Sandman, el hada de los dientes, el duende de San Patricio, el conejo de pascuas y muchos más. Sin embargo a todos ya los conocía, algunos ligeramente, pero había escuchado hablar de ellos; a excepción de uno. Casi al final se encontraba la historia de Jack Frost, nunca había oído hablar de él, por lo cual le indicó a su madre que esa historia quería escuchar

Su madre inmediatamente identificó el número de página, también tenía curiosidad ya que ella tampoco había oído hablar de Jack Frost, y con tan sólo ver a su esposo pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno sabía que historia les esperaba

Finalmente localizó la página casi al final del gran libro, el capítulo parecía ser algo corto. Se aclaró la garganta tosiendo un poco, haciendo reír a su hija en el proceso

— Está es la historia de Jack Frost — comenzó — conocido entre sus iguales como el... — se detuvo en seco sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Observó a su esposo e hija mirándola con rostro curioso. Quería creer que era mera casualidad que su hija eligiera ese relato, pero con lo que habían vivido, la casualidad era poca cosa.

— ¿Puedes continuar? — la voz de su hija la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no tenía muchas opciones así que opto por proseguir

— Como decía, Jack Frost es conocido como el espíritu del invierno — inmediatamente noto la mirada molesta de su esposo, aun así decidió continuar.— su deber es el de llevar el invierno a donde sea necesario y brindar de alegría y diversión a los niños que así lo necesiten. Tiene el aspecto de un joven lampiño de cabellos blancos, se dice que no le gusta usar ningún tipo de calzado y siempre lleva un pantalón antiguo junto a una sudadera de color azul, además de su bastón mágico el cual le permite manifestar sus poderes. Su carácter es alegre y divertido, le gusta hacer bromas a la gente mayor para librarlos del estrés, así como iniciar peleas de bolas de nieve entre los niños. A menudo intenta colarse en el taller de Santa, por lo cual lidera la lista de chicos malos. Poco se sabe de su pasado, ya que aseguran que ni el mismo lo conoce aún. Pero eso no impide que realice su labor con alegría y entusiasmo.

Al final del relato se podía apreciar un dibujo mal hecho del mencionado, estaba desproporcionado y mal detallado. Parecía hecho por un yeti, pero daba al lector una idea de la apariencia del personaje.

Terminó el relato, cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesita a lado de la cama de su pequeña la cual aún no se había dormido. Sólo veía fijamente su ventana.

— Mami — por fin hablaba obteniendo la atención de sus padres.- ¿yo soy como Jack? — en toda su existencia era la primera vez que oía de alguien con poderes similares a los suyos

Los reyes no sabían que responder, como decirle a su hija que era la única con ese tipo de habilidades, no querían mortificarla aún más, pero tampoco querían darle falsas esperanzas

— Claro que no hija, tu eres real y una buena niña – le recordaron sus padres lo que siempre le decían, parecía bastar ya que la pequeña rubia sonreía lista para dormir

Al igual que su hermana, fue arropada y recibió su beso de buenas noches. Fingió dormir hasta que sus padres se fueron, una vez que se retiraron los reyes la pequeña rubia se levantó rápidamente hacia su pequeño escritorio, saco una hoja de papel junto a algunos colores de madera y comenzó a dibujar; para su suerte la luz de la Luna le brindaba suficiente visibilidad.

Después de unos minutos su dibujo estaba listo, lo alzó con orgullo para poder apreciarlo mejor. En ese pedazo de papel se encontraba un dibujo de Jack Frost, mucho mejor que el que venía en aquel libro, aunque claro que por su edad no era una obra de arte. Era un simple y sencillo dibujo de una niña de 8 años.

En el dibujo se hallaba el espíritu del invierno junto a su cayado haciendo nevar a su alrededor; lo coloco sobre su escritorio y regreso a su cama lista para ir a dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del reino, un joven cubierto de escarchase relajaba sobre su cómoda rama, por alguna razón no lograba conciliar el sueño. Claro que no necesitaba dormir, pero que podía hacer toda la noche más que observar la arena dorada de Sandman hacer su trabajo

Justo en ese momento su atención se vio dirigida hacia una pequeña figura que volaba rumbo al castillo, inmediatamente la identificó como un hadita ayudante Tooth, por lo cual era obvio que alguien iba a recibir una sorpresa a cambio de su diente.

Se puso de pie sonriente, en aquel castillo vivían los reyes junto a sus hijos y era obvio que el trueque solo aplicaba para los niños, así que estaba seguro que el hadita visitaría al príncipe o princesa del lugar; alguien que seguramente tenía todo lo que quería por pertenecer a la realeza, y aun así estaba seguro que al día siguiente aquel pequeño o pequeña se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Eso era lo que le encantaba, ver el rostro de sorpresa en los niños, que, sin importar su estatus social, en su rostro el gesto de asombro y alegría siempre era el mismo.

* * *

Ahora ya tenía que hacer el día siguiente a primera hora. Iría al castillo solo para ver el rostro de sorpresa del príncipe… o princesa.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Buscare ser más constante en las actualizaciones de mis historias así que estén atentos. Nos vemos o leemos luego! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Realmente me alegra que mi fic no haya pasado desapercibido.** **Por lo cual les traigo el segundo cap, que espero sea de su agrado**

Sacudió su cabello quitándose la nieve que había acumulado durante la noche, hubiera podido ponerse su capucha, pero estaba acostumbrado a usarla sólo cuando estaba triste o confundido. Observo que el amanecer aún no llegaba, el crepúsculo estaba por hacerse presente en aquel reino. Se levantó de la extensión del árbol donde había pasado la noche, levantó su cayado y gritando — ¡viento! — ya estaba, en menos de un segundo, volando por lo alto del reino. Tomo el camino largo hasta llegar al castillo dando un par de vueltas buscando por donde entrar, no podía atravesar las paredes como muchos creerían.

Finalmente decidió entrar como el viejo North lo haría, por la chimenea.

Una vez adentro comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar

— Valla que tiene clase — se digo a si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Le sorprendió que no hubiera guardias dentro del castillo, sólo los había visto en las afueras de este. Era como si escondieran algo.

En fin, no le dio importancia y se enfocó en buscar el cuarto del o la infante, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, por lo que sí quería ver la sorpresa en su rostro tenía que apurarse.

Guiándose por su instinto logró llegar al área de dormitorios. Primero observó una gran puerta con adornos bien trabajados, se encontraba al fondo del pasillo por lo cual dedujo que esa era la habitación de los reyes, había estado en muchos castillos y algo que había notado era que el diseño era bastante similar.

Después se dirigió a otra puerta menos grande y con menos detalles, seguro del príncipe o princesa, tomo la perilla y trató de abrirla suavemente, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba trabada con seguro desde dentro.

— Mmm aquí hay algo sospechoso — volvió a hablar en solitario, decidió dejar la puerta en paz, más tarde regresaría ya que algo le decía que tenía que entrar a la habitación. La curiosidad por saber quién o que estaba adentro lo invadía

Sé dirigió a la puerta que seguía según su escala de tamaño y decoración. Aplicó el mismo procedimiento logrando abrir la puerta, con sumo cuidado entró, encontrándose con una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos durmiendo felizmente. Aun no despertaba, por lo que comenzó a husmear por la habitación para pasar el rato; había juguetes regados por el suelo junto a otras cosas. Era la típica habitación de una niña de su edad.

El sol comenzó a salir, a pesar de ser invierno el clima era bastante agradable, la luz comenzó a filtrarse en la habitación impactando con el rostro de la pequeña princesa, la cual comenzó a moverse.

Semi despierta se tallo los ojos hasta que recordó el por qué tenía que levantarse temprano, tomo su almohada y lanzo hacia atrás impactando el rostro del joven lampiño.

Y ahí estaba.

La pequeña encontró una brillante moneda de lo que parecía ser plata, claro que no le importaba el valor monetario, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era salir corriendo y mostrarle a su hermana que el hada de los dientes la había visitado

Y eso hizo.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! — gritaba la pequeña en dirección de la habitación de su hermana

Jack sonrió al ver como la pequeña salía corriendo de su habitación gritando. Ya se había dado cuenta de que ella tampoco creía en él, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo de intentar algo para que creyera.

Decidió seguirla, para ver quién era Elsa, por la forma en la que la pequeña gritaba le hacía pensar que era alguien realmente querida para la pelirroja.

Le sorprendió un poco cuando llegaron a la misma puerta que había tratado de abrir minutos antes.

— ¡Elsa el hada de los dientes vino! — la pequeña irradiaba felicidad observando su moneda mientras realizaba una graciosa danza.

Jack rio por las acciones de la pequeña, realmente haría lo que fuera para hacer salir a esa tal Elsa, espero junto a la princesita a que la puerta se abriera, esperaron y esperaron, y la puerta nunca se abrió.

El estado de ánimo de la pequeña comenzaba a decaer, lo único que hizo al ver que su hermana volvía a ignorarla fue sentarse recargada en la puerta como lo había hecho tantas veces

— Elsa ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

— Yo puedo ayudar — mencionó el espíritu sin importar que nadie pudiese escucharlo. Con su cayado comenzó a crear una pequeña cantidad de nieve dentro del castillo para que así las princesas pudieran jugar sin necesidad de salir

— ¡Elsa rápido sal, está nevando en el pasillo! — gritó emocionada, para ella todo esto era nuevo y emocionante

Pero no para su hermana. Se estaba controlando, ¿entonces porque sus poderes se manifestaban? El miedo comenzó a invadirla, no quería lastimar de nuevo a su adorada hermanita, sintió como una fuerte ventisca se creaba en su habitación y pequeños picos de hielo emergían de las paredes; se sentó en el piso tratando desesperadamente de controlarse.

Del otro lado el joven Frost esperaba la hora en que la tal Elsa se dignara a aparecer, estaba aburrido, pensó por un momento en dejar la nieve ahí por si algún día salía, e irse a realizar las travesuras que tenía planeado hacer.

Eso hubiera hecho de no ser que sintió como su cayado apuntaba hacia la puerta, y como si de un imán se tratase comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

Estaba confundido, era la primera vez que su herramienta actuaba de esa forma; trató de usar la fuerza para detenerlo, pero era inútil, usaba su dos manos para jalar y sus pies para hacer fricción en el piso, pero nada lo detenía, el avance era lento pero constante, estaba a escasos milímetros de la puerta cuando un grito despavorido llamo su atención.

Los reyes habían salido de su habitación sintiendo el repentino cambio de temperatura, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

La reina se llevó un gran susto al ver a su pequeña Anna cubierta de nieve frente a la puerta de su primogénita. Se acercó corriendo a verificar que estuviera en buen estado. Y así era, la princesa estaba más confundida que otra cosa.

— ¿Hija estas bien? — no pudo evitar preguntar, abrazó a su hija verificando que lo estuviera

— Si mami, solo jugaba con la nieve que apareció de repente

— De nada — sabía que nadie podía escucharlo, pero eso no evitaba que hiciera comentarios sarcásticos

— Cariño lleva a Anna a desayunar — más que una petición sonó a una orden de parte del gobernante.

— Umm… desayuno — Jack saboreó la deliciosa comida que de seguro estaría servida en el comedor. Como espíritu no necesitaba comer, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de un buen desayuno, además en un castillo tan grande como ese la comida seguramente sobraba. — Así que ya funcionas — se dirigió a su cayado el cual parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad le echo un vistazo rápido para ver si tenía algún cambio, y al ver que no, se dirigió al área de comer.

Lo último que hizo fue girar su rostro para ver como el rey trataba con esfuerzo de introducir la llave de esa misteriosa habitación, tal parecía que accidentalmente había congelado la perilla.

* * *

Vio entrar a su padre y de inmediato recobro la compostura. Aun así estaba afectada, comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitor pidiendo perdón

— Papi lo siento, no sé lo que paso — lloraba desconsoladamente — Anna me dijo que había nieve en el pasillo y yo me puse nerviosa — con cada lagrima un nuevo cúspide de hielo emergía

Abrazo a su hija para tranquilizarla. Lo que su esposa y el habían temido se volvía realidad, los poderes de su hija comenzaban a salirse de control, o por lo menos eso creían ya que sus poderes jamás habían atravesado una habitación.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la posibilidad de liberar a su hija de su exilio comenzaban a desaparecer, y no solo eso, aunque le destruyera el corazón, tendría que alejar a sus pequeñas a como dé lugar.

Se quedó con ella un rato más, tranquilizándola, luego ordenó a su mayordomo personal que les trajera el desayuno.

— Mi reina — se presentó el anciano mayordomo mostrando una reverencia — el Rey me ha pedido que le informe que tomará el desayuno con la princesa Elsa en su habitación

— Yo también quiero desayunar con Elsa — la princesa Anna reacciono molesta, ¿Por qué ella era la única que no podía ver a Elsa?

Jack comía una manzana que había tomado de la cocina, casi al mismo tiempo que reía por los pucheros que la princesa hacía; la reina trataba de explicar el por qué no podía ir con su hermana en ese momento, evitando así que su hija saliera corriendo a la habitación de su hermana.

Elsa esto, Elsa lo otro, era lo único que Jack escuchaba todo el tiempo. Todo giraba en torno a Elsa, eso provocaba curiosidad en el lampiño. Por un momento pensó en que quizá Elsa podría tener alguna enfermedad deformatoria, lo cual explicaría el por qué pocas eran las personas que entraban al castillo. Ya había tenido experiencias con esa gente especial, el llevarles diversión a ese tipo de personas le era más satisfactorio.

Decidió no adelantar conclusiones. Por lo que había oído Elsa era la hermana mayor de la niña pelirroja, además pudo comprender que sus padres se esforzaban por mantener a la primogénita alejada del mundo.

Solo eso necesitaba escuchar, no sabía nada acerca de la mayor de las princesas, pero de algo si estaba seguro; cualquiera que estuviera encerrado, alejado de su hermana menor no podía ser feliz. Y él estaba dispuesto a alegrar la vida de esa pequeñita.

* * *

**Se que quiza mis caps sean algo cortos, pero conforme avanze la historia los hare mas largos.**  
**Espero les guste este y los capitulos que vendran, ya que esta historia va para largo.**  
**Si tienen alguna queja, duda o sugerencia, no duden en hacermelo saber. Acepto todo tipo de criticas.**

**Ahora un agradecimiento a:**

**Broken Clarity: gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y por ser el pirmer review. Espero halla gustado este cap y los que estan por venir sean de tu agrado**

**escudodeplata: Gracias por leer mi fic. Revise tu perfil y me sorprendio ver que tu tambien apoyas la peticion de Josh Vitello, al igual que tu pienso colgar el link en mi perfil para buscar mas simpatizantes. E igualmente observe que tienes una historia Jelsa; no he tenido tiempo libre, pero en cuanto lo tenga leere tu historia.**

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos luego**

**Y gracias por sus los Reviews**

PD: Me di cuenta que este cap tenia varios errores, así que lo edite y volví a subirlo jeje, me alegra que me hagan ver mis errores ya que si estaban medio graves xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo están Jelsashippers? Espero que bien y estén ansiosos por leer. He de confesar que yo esperaba menos de esta historia, pero me alegra ver que les guste el inicio de mi fic. En este capítulo por fin se conocen los protagonistas lo cual hasta a mí me llena de emoción**

**Ahora si revise a detalle el fic, pero si ven algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**Ahora si a leer.  
**

* * *

Observo como después de un rato el rey se aparecía en el comedor.

Saludó a su esposa e hija. Y a esta última le ordeno que fuera con el viejo mayordomo para sus clases; como princesa tenía acceso a la educación y a los mejores profesores del reino. Algo muy diferente a su hermana, ya que Elsa solo recibía educación por parte de sus padres.

Anna acepto de mala gana, no le agradaba mucho el estudio y aún estaba molesta por no haber podido desayunar con su hermana. Salió por la puerta la cual fue cerrada por el fiel sirviente de la familia.

Jack se maldijo por no haber salido a tiempo. Observó si alguna ventana estaba abierta para salir volando, vio una por la cual podría escabullirse sin hacer ruido, no quería que creyeran que el castillo estaba embrujado.

Estaba por saltar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo. No era normal que los adultos lloraran, y menos si ese adulto era un imponente rey.

Giró su rostro y apreció como el rey lloraba tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, se notaba triste, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro

— Soy un mal padre — soltó por fin con voz ronca y la vista fija en el suelo — nuestra hija sufre y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

La reina le levantó el rostro para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, las lágrimas amenazan por salir de su rostro, sin embargo las retenía por su amado. Ella ya había llorado mucho y siempre era consolada por él, ahora era su turno de ser la fuerte.

— Tú eres un gran rey, un gran esposo, y sobre todo un gran padre. Créeme que encontraremos una forma para ayudar a Elsa; y aunque no lo logremos, seguiremos amándola como siempre lo hemos hecho. La ayudaremos a controlar su don, porque eso es lo que es, un don — limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su esposo y se abrazaron con ternura. Estaban el uno para el otro, para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas. Tal como se lo habían prometido el día de su boda.

En ese momento el espíritu del invierno decidió salir de ahí, dio un salto y con ayuda del viento se elevó por los aires sintiendo el rocío de la mañana surcar su rostro. Siguió volando por unos minutos más, se alejó un poco del reino hacia el bosque donde logro divisar a un pequeño fortachón que jugaba alegremente entre la nieve con un pequeño reno, ambos se divertían jugando correteándose entre sí o empujándose el uno al otro como si ambos fueran alces adultos.

Obviamente Jack no podía ignorar algo así, por lo que les proporciono nieve extra con su dosis de magia en ella, la diversión en el dúo aumento. El lampiño se hubiera unido al regocijo en cualquier otra situación, pero no ahora, en su mente las palabras de la reina aun resonaban; un don, ¿que don podría tener la princesa Elsa? Mientras se preguntaba eso no pudo hacer más que ver a ese pequeño rubio jugar junto a su peludo amigo.

Pasadas un par de horas los característicos amigos se retiraron. A Jack le sorprendió ver como se introducían más en el bosque en vez de dirigirse al reino. Estaba por seguirlos; no obstante, lo vivido por la mañana comenzaba a repetirse.

— ¿Otra vez tú? — Preguntó al sentir como su cayado comenzaba a llevarlo en dirección del reino — ¿Qué pasa contigo? — trato de resistirse al extraño efecto. Bien podía solo soltarlo y dejar que se fuera, lo único que le impedía hacer eso era el saber que sin él, estaría indefenso; además de que la curiosidad por saber que sucedía era fuerte. Sin más que pensar dejo de resistirse, se sujetó bien, y se dejó llevar.

Su cayado lo llevo en línea recta devuelta al castillo. A pesar de lo que otros espíritus decían, no era tonto; era obvio que algo tenía que ver con aquella princesa Elsa, no era curiosidad que su herramienta lo atrajera hacia la habitación de la princesa otra vez. Solo que esta vez estaba fuera de su ventana.

Estaba cerrada y debido al frio llena de escarcha, por lo cual le era imposible ver al interior, creyó que era debido a su báculo; como con la perilla de la puerta. Empujo la ventana para abrirla, al momento de hacerlo, un gran miedo lleno su interior.

— "¿Qué he hecho?" — pensó aterrado al ver la habitación congelada casi en su totalidad, ¿tan mal estaba su cayado que había congelado toda una habitación sin darse cuenta? Su terror aumento al ver en un rincón a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años recargada en la puerta, tenía la cabeza baja, era obvio que estaba asustada y lloraba. — "Santo dios Frost ¿Qué has hecho?" — su miedo iba en aumento, era la primera vez que "lastimaba" a alguien.

— Tu deber es hacer reír a los niños no aterrarlos como ahora. ¡Mírala! Está asustada y es tu culpa— podía escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza, las inseguridades comenzaban a invadir su mente. — Si no puedes convencerlos para que crean en ti… ¡Oblígalos! — por un momento, por un solo segundo, lo imagino. Se vio así mismo obligando al mundo a creer en él ¡Pero no!, él no era así y jamás lo seria; sintió una risa llena de maldad adentrándose en su interior.

— ¡Basta!— gritó con fuerza para alejar aquella maligna voz.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó asustada la pequeña Elsa. Ya se había levantado y con la vista buscaba el provenir de aquel grito. Inmediatamente la temperatura descendió a causa de su poder, se sentía asustada al ver a aquel joven mayor que entraba por su ventana, jamás lo había visto y no conocía sus intenciones ¿sería algún asesino de otro reino? Pensó en correr hacia la puerta para pedir ayuda, pero esta ya se había congelado.

— ¿Tu…? — le costaba trabajo articular palabra alguna, esa niña estaba viéndolo, por primera vez en quien sabe cuántos años alguien podía verlo. Tanta era su emoción que se había olvidado de su pequeño momento de debilidad; pero es que estaba realmente feliz y emocionado.

Su silencio solo provoco más miedo en la rubia, aunque no quisiera tenía que defenderse — por favor aléjate — pidió levantando sus manos en señal de ataque, giro su rostro para evitar ver lo que quizá tendría que hacer.

Inconscientemente Jack se estaba acercando hacia la princesa, una sonrisa tonta de emoción aparecía en su rostro incapaz de detenerse, ni siquiera el entendía la situación.

Y entonces pasó. Un potente ataque de hielo salió disparado de las manos de la princesa.

Jack hizo gala de sus reflejos anteponiendo su cayado al ataque y desviándolo hacia una de las paredes, no sabía que lo había sorprendido más; el hecho de que aquella pequeña pudiera verlo, o el que le lanzara un rayo de hielo. No sabía que decir, tantas veces había practicado lo que diría cuando esto sucediera, pero simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

— No tengas miedo — fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

— ¿Quién eres tú? — su miedo era poco a poco remplazado por el asombro, ¿acaso él era como ella?

— Mi nombre es Jack F… — su presentación se vio interrumpida al escuchar golpes provenientes de la puerta

Los reyes habían sentido el descenso de temperatura e inmediatamente se dirigieron al cuarto de su hija con el corazón acelerado.

— Elsa ¿estás bien? — gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, intentaban abrirla, pero al estar congelada se hacía imposible, se escuchaba al rey golpeando la puerta con su cuerpo

La oji azul temió. No quería que vieran que había vuelto a perder el control y mucho menos que había un chico con ella, conociendo a su padre podría mandarlo a la orca

— Déjamelo a mí— comento el peli blanco con confianza; había notado su preocupación. Tomo su cayado y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabia, convirtió el hielo solido en suave nieve, la cual era mucho más fácil de manipular.

Elsa solo pudo admirar con asombro como aquel misterioso joven guiaba la nieve hacia la ventana, y con un ligero esfuerzo esta salía disparada hacia el cielo convirtiéndose en una ligera ventisca que se esparció por todo Arendelle.

Estaba por preguntarle como había hecho eso, pero en ese instante sus padres entraron preocupados. Sintió miedo por lo que pudieran pensar de Jack, estaba por pedir que no lo lastimaran; sin embargo se percató de que sus padres la miraban sorprendida a ella y a la habitación.

— ¿Hija estas bien? ¿Porque no abrías la puerta? — No había rastro de hielo lo cual hacía creer a los reyes que el clima en general y su paranoia les había jugado una mala broma

Elsa se percató sorprendida de como ese joven parecía invisible para sus padres, vio como él le guiñaba un ojo y después se acercaba a sus padres haciendo muecas graciosas frente a estos.

Intento contener la risa, pero le era imposible.

— ¿Elsa? — sus padres no comprendían el porqué de su risita.

— A sí. Estaba durmiendo y cerré la puerta, no quería ser molestada, lamento si los alarme — le habían creído. — Oye papi — le llamo con tono dulce — podríamos dejar nuestra sesión de estudio para mañana, no me siento con ánimos de estudiar

— Claro que si hija — era la primera vez que Elsa realizaba una petición así, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en concedérsela.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico? — agrego su madre preocupada por su salud

— No mami, creo que solo necesito dormir

Los reyes accedieron diciéndole que irían cada hora para ver cómo se encontraba. Ella acepto dulcemente y apenas se fueron cerró su puerta. Estaba lista para comenzar su interrogatorio

— Como decía, mi nombre es Jack Frost — concluyo por fin su presentación

Elsa estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera recordó la historia que le habían leído la noche anterior

— Yo soy la princesa Elsa — se presentó formalmente

— Un gusto su majestad — contesto inclinándose frente a la niña

Elsa no se sentía a gusto con las formalidades, pero había algo más importante.

— Lo del hielo y la nieve. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunto emocionada, quería respuestas y valla que las exigía

— ¡Hey! Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿cómo es que me lanzaste ese rayo? — lanzo un falso reclamo que la princesa tomo muy en serio

— Yo lo siento, no quería lastimarte, tenía miedo y…

— Tranquila pequeña, era broma. — Puso su clásica sonrisa torcida — creo que hay que aclarar unas cosas. Si puedes verme es porque me conoces

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! — le interrumpió. Emocionada corrió hacia su escritorio donde había dejado el libro y su dibujo. — tu eres Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno — le digo mientras le mostraba su dibujo y buscaba su historia en el libro

— En persona su majestad — volvió a inclinarse como si de un caballero se tratase — y he de decir que ese es un gran dibujo, mucho mejor que el original.

Tomo el libro en sus manos para poder observarlo a detalle. Rápidamente leyó su historia para después dirigirse al índice, al ver la portada se dio cuenta de quién era el autor.

— Oye — le llamo la pequeña princesa jalando su capucha — ¿por qué mis padres no te vieron? ¿Te hiciste invisible o estoy loca?

Jack rio a carcajadas por lo dicho. Se controló al ver el puchero que hacia la oji azul. Se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la cama para poder explicarle el por qué detrás de su aparente invisibilidad.

Después de unos minutos platicando y aclarando dudas, todo parecía claro para Elsa.

— ¿Entonces mi hermana también puede verte?

— Amm no. De hecho tú eres la primera y la única que cree en mí. Y por si fuera poco tienes esos geniales poderes — se sentía emocionado como un niño en navidad, era como si hubiera encontrado una parte de sí mismo, se sentía completo

Sin embargo esas palabras tuvieron un efecto en la princesa, su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza — ¿por qué lo dices como si fuera algo bueno? Pude lastimarte. Estos poderes no son más que una maldición, tú viste como deje mi habitación

— Espera, espera. ¿Dices que tú hiciste lo de la habitación y no yo? — Elsa no hizo más que asentir ante la interrogativa. Jack se dio cuenta entonces que los poderes de la pequeña iban más allá de lo que creía — ¿quieres contarme lo que paso? — tomo la silla del escritorio, sentándose al revés recargando su pecho en el respaldo de esta. Quería oír lo que había pasado.

La rubiecita dudo un poco, pero el deseo de desahogarse le superaba.

Jack escuchaba atentamente. Todo había iniciado cuando Anna se había escapado de sus clases en el castillo, estaba desesperada por ver a Elsa, había llegado a su puerta suplicando que le abriera, que pudieran pasar por lo menos un día juntas. Después había llegado la profesora la cual se había llevado a Anna. Eso había sido lo que causo la tristeza en Elsa.

Se percató de como trataba de contener el llanto al relatar la pequeña historia, igualmente noto que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, así que decidió cambiar un poco el tema. Ya tendría tiempo para conocer el pasado de Elsa

— Veo que eres una gran dibujante — la alago acerca del retrato que le había hecho.

— Paso mucho tiempo aquí y dibujar me ayuda a pasar el tiempo. — aún se notaba triste al recordar su soledad. Hubo un silencio entre los dos, como si no se atrevieran a decir lo que pensaban. — Jack — le llamó en un susurro apenas audible — ¿puedo ser tu amiga? — pregunto con tal ternura que derretiría incluso al mismo conejo de pascuas.

Jack no pudo resistirse y tampoco quería hacerlo

— Claro que puedes ser mi amiga. Y creme que lo serías aunque no quisieras. — Salto de su asiento para abrazar a la chiquilla. Sintió como su suéter se humedecía, Elsa lloraba de felicidad en su hombro.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que la princesa se separó de él limpiándose el rostro, era su primer amigo, y sin importar que ninguno de los dos conocía el pasado del otro, se divirtieron a lo grande esa tarde.

— ¿Y bien a qué quieres jugar? — pregunto el espíritu del invierno, por primera vez podría jugar con alguien que podía verlo y conocía su existencia.

Elsa solo sonrió como hacía años, se dirigió a un gran baúl el cual abrió. Jack se sorprendió al ver docenas de juguetes en perfecto estado, algunos ni siquiera los conocía.

Ese día ambos dejaron de estar solos, encontrando el uno el otro lo que necesitaban, un amigo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden que sus opiniones, dudas y sugerencias son importantes para mí. Todo será tomado en cuenta para mejorar la historia. **

**Quisiera agradecer uno a uno a quienes dejaron review, pero ustedes saben que los quiero xD. Quizá después lo haga. **

**Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No sé qué poner aquí, así que solo lean y disfruten este cap.**

* * *

No recordaba haberse divertido así en años, se la habían pasado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Como habían prometido los reyes iban cada hora para verificar que Elsa estuviera bien, y cada que esto pasaba, la princesa se metía en su cama fingiendo estar dormida; aunque ellos ya sabían la verdad, o parte de ella, ya que aún no entendían el por qué fingía.

— Bien es hora de dormir. — ahora Jack acomodaba las cobijas de Elsa. Se sentía tan bien arropándola, como si le recordara una situación parecida  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes dónde dormir?  
— Dormir es para niños — respondió con aires de adulto, era obvio que no tenía donde dormir, pero es que ni siquiera necesitaba dormir.

Elsa sólo rio por lo dicho

— Puedes quedarte ahí — con su dedo señaló el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana. — ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? — Se notaba asustada, tenía miedo de volver a estar sola

Jack sintió una inmensa ternura como no lo había hecho en años. El hecho de que Elsa pudiera verlo, la hacía especial para él, sentía la necesidad de verla feliz y protegerla.

— Claro que estaré aquí — le sonrió. Jamás dejaría a la única persona que creé en él. Había estado años en la soledad, y no estaba dispuesto a regresar.

Se sentó en el sillón indicado. Apreció el cómo su nueva amiga caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando la arena dorada de Sandman se hizo presente en la habitación.

Jack se acercó a Elsa con la intención de apreciar sus sueños. Le sorprendió el ver que soñaba con él; estaba Elsa, junto a otra niña que seguro seria Anna, y él jugando en la nieve; creando muñecos; realizando guerras de bolas de nieve. Todo un paraíso invernal.

Jack solo sonrió y se quedó ahí admirando tan hermosos ensueños

* * *

Un nuevo día se presentaba en el Reino de Arendelle. Era un día común para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para cierta princesita de cabellos platinados, y ojos celestes.

Se levantó entusiasta de su cama buscando con la mirada a su nuevo amigo, lo buscó con la mirada llamándolo por su nombre cada cierto tiempo.

— Quizá solo estaba soñando — dijo triste al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, otra vez.

— ¡Te atrape! — Escucho de repente a sus espaldas, se giró asustada y con las manos lanzó un potente rayo de hielo. — Tienes que dejar de hacer eso — comentó entre sonrisas Jack. Ese rayo había pasado muy cerca de su cabeza, tanto, que un mechón de su cabello yacía congelado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó asustada Elsa al pensar que por poco lastiman a Jack, tal y como a su hermana

— Arriba ¿revisaste toda la habitación y no se te ocurrió alzar la mirada? — se burló un poco para librarla de tensión.

Sin embargo no ayudó que los reyes entrarán a la habitación algo exasperados.

— ¿Hija está todo bien? — ya era costumbre que le preguntaran eso. Lo primero que notaron era que un pedazo de pared estaba congelado, lo cual no les daba mucha alegría

— O si todo... Todo bien — comenzó a tartamudear pensando en una excusa. — es sólo que estornude y accidentalmente congele la pared.

Afortunadamente su pretexto fue creído gracias a que el día anterior había fingido estar ligeramente enferma.

— Lo mejor será que hoy también descanses — habló el rey — pediré que te traigan el desayuno.

— Valla suerte la tuya —Jack no pudo evitar hacer su típico comentario y más cuando por fin alguien podía oírlos

— Gracias — ignoró al espíritu y agradeció a sus padres por las atenciones

Los reyes se retiraron. Y ahora si Elsa podía regañar al albino como se lo merecía

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa forma?! — le reclamó con falso enojo provocando gracia en el joven

— Vamos, no digas que no fue divertido — respondió riendo. Elsa se calmó un poco y la alegría comenzó a invadirla. — Ahora creo que tenemos tiempo para jugar.

Elsa sonrió como cuando su hermana la despertaba a medianoche para jugar; era una sonrisa de felicidad la que se posaba en su rostro.

Jugaron un poco hasta que el desayuno de Elsa le fue entregado.

— ¿No quieres? — tímidamente le ofreció un poco de su porción

Jack quedó desconcertado, era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso por él. Un gesto tan simple que nunca nadie había hecho por él, o por lo menos no que recordara.

— Muy amable pequeña princesita. Pero me temo que tendré que rechazar su deliciosos omelette — no quería ser grosero, pero tampoco quería quitarle su desayuno

— ¿Que no comes? — pregunto divertida

— Claro que lo hago. — Exclamo animosamente — Sólo que por gusto y no por necesidad. Además necesitaras toda la energía posible para nuestra sesión de diversión

— Debe ser genial. Podrías comer chocolate sin enfermarte — en su mente saboreaba aquel dulce. — ¿Podrías escabullirte y traerme unos cuántos? Así tendría más energía — ahora se le había antojado aquel dulce y usaría a Jack para conseguirlo

— Si… podría… — se hizo el difícil por unos segundos, como si examinara los pros y contras — pero debes de comer sanamente si quieres crecer grande y fuerte. — Alzo sus delgados brazos como si presumiera su inexistente musculatura

— No es justo — Jack río una vez más al verla realizar su puchero.

— Te diré que. Si te comes todos tus vegetales en la comida, te traeré unas deliciosas barras de chocolate — No podía resistirse ante aquella mirada, era tan tierna que simplemente lo derretía por dentro

Elsa lo pensó por un segundo, pero finalmente acepto. Estiró su manita para sellar el trato con un apretón de manos. Su plan había funcionado

Ese día, después de la comida ambos compartieron unas deliciosas barras de chocolates, ambos podían sentir un sabor especial con cada mordida, la amistad le brindaba una sensación diferente a sus papilas gustativas. Después de todo, el chocolate se disfruta más en compañía

…

**Bastante corto, lo sé. Pero creo que esto es mejor que nada. Ideas, comentarios, quejas, insultos, lo que quieran; mientras comenten no hay problema. **

**Eso es todo y nos leemos en la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un capitulo un poco mas largo que los demás. Espero les guste**

* * *

Aún faltaba tiempo para el amanecer. Jack había decidido salir temprano para realizar sus deberes. Un poco de nieve por aquí, escarcha por halla; con su cayado acomodada el paisaje a su gusto.

— Bien ya termine — admiró su labor blanquecina y luego despejo del claro en el que se encontraba. Surcando los cielos al ritmo del viento

Voló de regreso al castillo, más específicamente a la habitación de su pequeña amiga la cual aún dormía tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la oji azul comenzó a despertar.

La noche anterior, cuando sus padres le informaron que llamarían al doctor, su estado había mejorado como por arte de magia. Aunque claro que la verdad jamás escapatoria para los ojos de sus progenitores. O por lo menos la parte de fingir.

Como siempre, Elsa desayuno en su cuarto acompañando por una que otra broma del Frost que esperaba ansiosamente la hora de juego, lo que para él era prácticamente todo el día

— Bien ahora que ya terminaste, que te parece si hacemos una batalla de bolas de nieve y luego una pelea de almohadas y… — estaba realmente emocionado, agitaba los ansioso por empezar

— Me temo que hoy no podrá ser — respondió la pequeña mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Jack inmediatamente puso una mueca de confusión y desilusión

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — eso no era lo él que esperaba — ¿y qué es eso? — Pregunto al ver un gran libro el cual Elsa preparaba para leer

— Es un libro — respondió lo obvio, comenzaba a adoptar el sentido del humor del albino, con ciertos comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando

— Muy graciosa — se acercó a ella comenzando a hojear el libro junto a ella. — ¿fracciones? ¿Ángulos? ¿Divisiones? ¿Qué rayos es esto? — la forma en la que lo pregunto provocó una gran carcajada en la rubiecita.

— Son matemáticas Jack, y tengo que estudiarlas — aún reía un poco. — aunque... Si quieres que juguemos podrías ayudarme — quizá era un poco maléfica, pero quizá podría hacer su tiempo de estudio un poco menos aburrido

La forma en la que había reaccionado le decía que quizá no era muy bueno en esos temas. Y eso era lo gracioso para ella

Jack se sintió algo nervioso, no quería admitir que no sabía ni pío; aunque Elsa ya lo sabía, pero claro que él no lo admitiría tan fácilmente

— Claro ¿por qué no? — Comenzó a reír nerviosamente al leer el primer problema. — Veamos… Si se tiene un terreno de 100 metros cuadrados, y se necesita vender 3/6 del mismo ¿cuantos metros restan? — sé quedó pensando por un momento hasta que… — ese es muy fácil, mejor veamos el siguiente. — Elsa contenía su risa con su mano viendo como Jack se hundía más y más. —si un ángulo interior de un triángulo es un ángulo recto, y el ángulo opuesto es de 45 grados, ¿cuánto medirá el último ángulo? — igualmente se quedó pensando en una manera de librarse de aquella incómoda situación.

— ¿O quizá yo debería ayudarte a ti? — contuvo sus carcajadas para evitar que su nuevo amigo se sintiera ofendido, pero por más que lo intentaba su risita no paraba

— Oh vamos. Yo he vivido mucho y créeme que lo único que se necesita en la vida es diversión. Y saber sumar y restar, lo cual yo sí sé — orgullosamente señaló su pecho con el dedo.

— ¿y las divisiones y multiplicaciones? También son importantes — Jack sólo se rasgó la nuca algo incómodo, esperaba más burlas de parte de la princesa.

Pero eso no sucedió. En vez de burlarse, ella se dirigió a su librero por otro libro.

Regreso a su escritorio, donde coloco el libro y lo abrió en las primeras páginas.

— Tome asiento joven Frost — le habló como si fuese su alumno y ella su profesora. Estaba decidida a enseñarle lo que ella consideraba básico. Uno de sus sueños a cumplir como futura reina, era que la educación estuviera al alcance de todos. Y por algo se empieza

— Claro que si profesora Elsa — le siguió la corriente tomando asiento junto a ella. Quizá podría aprender alguno que otro tema de utilidad

Era gracioso ver a una pequeña niña enseñarle matemáticas a un joven mucho mayor, pero eso no les importaba y sólo ellos lo sabrían.

* * *

No comprendía como es que había pasado tantos años sin saber algo tan básico. En tan sólo unas horas Elsa había logrado enseñarle a multiplicar, algo que nunca creyó necesitar y hasta el momento no lo había necesitado, pero nunca estaba de más cultivarse un poco

— Esto es fácil — exclamó Jack emocionado por lo recién aprendido, se sentía realmente bien consigo mismo e infinitamente agradecido por la paciencia de Elsa

— Aprendes rápido — le alago Elsa sonriente, le agradaba tomar el rol de profesora

— Claro que si — respondió con orgullo — pero también tengo a una pequeña pero brillante profesora

Elsa se sonrojo un poco ante el halago, pero más lo hizo cuando Jack la abrazo dando vueltas con ella.

— Y déjame decirte que te ganaste una barra de chocolate — Jack la devolvió al suelo irradiando felicidad. — Eres muy lista, estoy seguro que serás una gran reina — sus palabras la reconfortaban enormemente

— ¿qué te parece si pasamos a las divisiones? — ya no le importaba atrasarse en sus estudios, ahora su atención entera estaba puesta en la enseñanza de Jack

— Uh divisiones, suena genial — se sentía hambriento de conocimiento, nunca había recibido educación académica, y no recordaba haberla recibido antes de ser Jack Frost, por lo cual todo esto era nuevo y emocionante

— Bien, pero para que sea más fácil vas a tener que ir por unas cuantas manzanas. — planeaba explicar el tema de la misma manera que su padre había hecho con ella, con el ejemplo de las manzanas

— ¿divisiones y comida? Eso es genial — como casi siempre, sus expresiones junto a sus comentarios hacían reír a la rubiecita. — pero es pleno invierno ¿de dónde voy a sacar manzanas? — Ese sí que era un problema.

— Umm. — Elsa lo pensó por un segundo. — tienes razón. — En ese momento un pensamiento atravesó su mente; Jack era el espíritu del invierno, así que… ¿qué pasaría cuando el invierno acabase? Tenía miedo de perder a su único amigo y quedarse sola una vez más

— ¿Sucede algo? — Jack inmediatamente noto el cambio de actitud en su amiguita. Su sonrisa era fingida, él sabía reconocer ese tipo de sonrisas, eran las mismas que el acostumbraba poner

— Nada — respondió con nerviosismo — es sólo que me pregunto... — dudó un poco en realizar la interrogante, tenía miedo de la posible respuesta

— Si crees que me iré después del invierno estás muy equivocada — Elsa alzó la mirada sorprendida, ¿cómo es que conocía su pesar tan fácilmente? — es cierto que debo llevar el invierno a otras partes, pero puedo hacerlo mientras aquí es de noche y duermes. Será un poco más de esfuerzo, pero nada es gratis.

— Pero y los niños. — sabia del deseo de Jack de ser conocido por los niños del mundo. Y no quería que dejara su sueño por estar con ella

— He intentado que los niños crean en mi tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta. Pero contigo me basta y sobra. Y si te preguntas si tengo un jefe o algo así, he de decirte que el sólo me ha hablado una vez hace tanto que ya no recuerdo.

Los ojos de Elsa comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad, aún era una niña de 10 años después de todo

— Eso significa... — no podía completar la frase de la emoción, la felicidad se apoderaba completamente de ella

— Sí. Estaré aquí hasta que te hartes de mí

Sintió un impacto en su cintura que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Elsa se le había lanzado en un abrazo acompañado de un llanto de felicidad.

No estaría sola nunca más.

— Eso nunca pasara, nunca me hartare de ti, siempre creeré en ti. Lo prometo — siguió aferrada al joven espíritu durante algunos minutos hasta que comenzó a tranquilizarse

— ¿Y bien? ¿Voy por esos chocolates?

Elsa sólo sonrió asistiendo. Por primera vez en años era feliz

* * *

— ¡Esto es increíble!

Tres meses habían pasado desde ambos se habían conocido. En ese tiempo Elsa había cumplido 10 años y el invierno había terminado, pero como Jack lo había prometido, salía todas las noches para ir a donde se necesitase el invierno y regresaba a Arendelle antes del amanecer para poder pasar el dia con la rubiecita.

No sólo jugaban como al principio; ahora también se contaban sus miedos, sus temores. Además de que Elsa le enseñaba unas cuantas cosas de educación básica.

Elsa compartía su tristeza por estar alejada del mundo y en especial de su hermanita la cual aún le pedía en ocasiones salir a hacer un muñeco.

Por el otro lado Jack le contaba lo duró que había sido ser invisible durante tanto tiempo y el no saber nada antes de ser Jack Frost.

Lo único que no se habían contado era el accidente de Anna años antes y la existencia del resto de los espíritus. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso

— ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta de que podía volar?

Justo ese día, después de tres meses, Elsa había interrogado a Jack el cómo lograba ir a otras partes del mundo durante la noche y regresar antes del desayuno.

Y por supuesto al enterarse de que este podía volar, no dudo en exigirle que la llevará a cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños, el volar libremente como las aves.

Claro que ella no volaba, sólo se aferraba a la espalda de Jack, pero eso sólo hacía más grato el viaje.

— Porque nunca me lo dijiste — respondió feliz, sintiendo el aire impactar con su rostro y despeinar su cabello

— Porque nunca preguntaste — respondía al más puro estilo Jack Frost.

— Más rápido — exigía la princesa. En tan sólo tres meses había ganado una increíble confianza, inclusive a sus padres les sorprendía su cambio de actitud.

Jack obedeció aumentando un poco la velocidad, dio un par de vueltas para aumentar la diversión y la adrenalina.

Elsa podía ver los alrededores de su Reino, los reinos vecinos y lo más sorprendente que jamás había visto, el océano interminable ante sus ojos; era increíble, y lo fue más cuando un espectáculo marino se llevó a cabo con diferentes especies marinas.

* * *

Regresaron al castillo justo cuando una gran movilización de soldados se daba en todo el castillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se preguntó Jack al ver a tantos soldados recorrer los interiores del castillo.

— Jack rápido, entremos por la biblioteca — respondió Elsa con nerviosismo, ya sabía el motivo de tanto alboroto

En los tres meses que había estado ahí, Jack había memorizado cada parte del castillo, por lo cual rápidamente el dúo entró por la ventana de la biblioteca real

Como pudo se acomodó el cabello para verse lo mejor posible. Se dirigió a la puerta, sin informarle al lampiño lo que sucedía. Él solo la seguía curioso de su relativa calma

Al momento de abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo uno de los guardias reales informó que la habían encontrado.

Rápidamente sus padres aparecieron preocupados.

— Hija — exclamó su madre al momento de abrazarla.

— Elsa, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando — su padre igualmente la abrazaba aún preocupado. Temían que su primogénita hubiera huido, o aún peor, que hubiera sido raptada.

— Lo siento. Quise leer un rato y vine aquí. No me di cuenta que me buscaban

Ahora Jack entendía. Dentro de él le daba gusto que Elsa tuviera tan buenos padres, sin embargo el siguiente comentario no fue de su agrado.

— Hija, sabes que no puedes salir de tu habitación sin permiso — ese recordatorio de parte de su padre sonaba más a un regaño.

— Lo siento — agachó la cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento.

La situación no pasó de ahí. Elsa regresó a su habitación junto a sus padres y el espíritu del invierno, el cual se notaba más serio de lo normal.

— ¿por qué te excluyen? — pregunto Jack segundos después de que los reyes abandonarán la habitación. Entendía que debido a sus poderes tenían que tener cierto cuidado, pero eso no era motivo para mantenerla encerrada.

Elsa sólo se tensó. No quería decirle lo que había sucedido con su hermanita años atrás. No quería que Jack pensara que ella era un monstruo.

— Yo lo pedí. No quiero lastimar a alguien — en parte era cierto lo que decía, aun no superaba su miedo a lastimar a sus seres queridos

— Pues si no quieres lastimar a nadie, es obvio que no vas a lastimar a nadie. No veo el problema — presionó un poco, sentía que Elsa no era completamente honesta

— Lo sé, pero tú lo has visto — cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma como muestra de tristeza. — no puedo controlar mis poderes.

— De que rayos hablas — exclamó molesto, odiaba que la gente se menospreciara a sí misma. — Te he visto crear nieve realmente hermosa. — en su mente recordaba las veces que habían convertido la habitación en un paraíso helado.

— Pero no es lo mismo. Sé que estas tu para derretir la nieve... Para controlarme

— No digas eso. No eres un monstruo. — Se agachó a su altura para poder mirarla a los ojos. — tu poder es un don. Tan sólo mira. — En sus manos comenzó a crear pequeños copos de nieve que esparció por la habitación, lo sorprendente era que parecían bailar alrededor del lugar. — ¿lo ves? Sólo tienes que tener seguridad. No debe de haber miedo en la futura reina de Arendelle.

Su acto parecía tener efecto, la tranquilidad regresaba a la pequeña celestina

— ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? — pregunto tímidamente. Confiaba en Jack tanto que estaba dispuesta a ignorar las palabras de sus padres, estaba segura que con Jack podría aprender a controlar sus poderes. Y quizá algún día poder hacer ese muñeco de nieve que Anna le pedía.

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Exclamó feliz. — tú me ayudaste con las matemáticas, ahora yo te ayudare. Solo tienes que superar tus miedos. ¿Qué dices? — si le había encantado la parte de ser un alumno, ahora se encontraba embriagado de felicidad.

— Digo que... ¡A hacer nieve profesor Frost! —

Así fue que se pasaron el día creando figuritas de hielo, algo pequeño para empezar. Después de todo, tenían mucho tiempo para aprender uno del otro


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta humilde historia 7u7**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que acepto la ayuda de Jack

Su día comenzaba como cualquier otro: desayunar, estudiar, comer y por la tarde aprender a dominar sus poderes junto a Jack, claro que siempre había tiempo para divertirse y jugar.

— Descansa pequeña princesita — era la hora de dormír para Elsa. Su día había sido agitador y necesitaba descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

— ¿A dónde irás? — pregunto bostezando. Le encantaba que Jack le contara el cómo eran los lugares a los que llevaba el invierno

— Pues, iré a un Reino algo lejano, he estado yendo ahí desde hace un par de días. Se llama Corona es realmente hermoso y más cuando la nieve cae por ahí.

— ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a visitarlo algún día? — poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo

— Claro que sí. — le respondió antes de que callera dormida.

Beso su frente y le deseó buenas noches. Salió del castillo con dirección al Reino de Corona. Sobrevolaba el bosque próximo cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo hizo detenerse en seco

— ¡Ayuda, auxilio! — era la voz se un niño, que gritaba por ayuda, podía sentir el miedo y la preocupación en aquellos alaridos. Sin dudarlo bajo al bosque para buscarlo.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó con desespero, no le importó si el niño creía en el o no, la prioridad era encontrarlo; ya se las ingeniería para ayudarlo.

— ¡Aquí! — Le respondió aquella voz, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca — ¡ayuda!

Jack siguió la voz iluminando el boscaje con su cayado. Ese día las nubes cubrían en su totalidad a la luna, por lo que la visibilidad era nula.

Finalmente llegó al origen de aquella voz; a sus pies se encontraba un profundo agujero que parecía no tener fondo. Lo primero que pensó es que era un pozo y un niño había caído ahí.

Con decisión se adentró en él, bajando varios metros adentrándose cada vez más. Finalmente hizo contacto con el fondo, dentro había una red de túneles que jamás había imaginado existiera, conocía los túneles de Conejo, pero estos no se asemejaban para nada; los de su peludo rival acostumbraban tener iluminación procedente de su pintura fosforescente, pero en donde se encontraba no había ni el más mínimo rastro de luz, de no ser por su cayado, estaría totalmente a oscuras

— ¡Por aquí por favor! — De nuevo escuchó la voz, alejando sus pensamientos acerca del lugar. Ahora su atención estaba puesta en encontrar al niño.

Siguió aquella voz, que se hacía más y más débil con el pasar de los segundos. Apresuró el paso mientras la preocupación por aquel niño aumentaba, sentía un vacío en su estómago y la necesidad de moverse más rápido. Se sentía atrapado en un laberinto de oscuridad, sentía el miedo acecharlo; por cada giro que daba, por cada zancada que daba, una nueva red de túneles aparecía frente a él. La desesperación termino por vencerlo.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó con toda la impotencia de su ser. Su pecho bajaba y subía producto de su agitada respiración. Sin embargo, todo su ser se congelo al oír la una gélida voz respondiéndole en susurro justo detrás de el

— Aquí — fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un impacto por detrás y caer inconsciente, sin la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. — Oh, dulce dulce miedo — De las sombras emergió una figura delgada con forma humana. Parecía traer una túnica negra ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha del mismo color, solo permitiendo ver que sus manos grises y maltratadas

— ¿Realmente creíste que podrías acabar con su miedo? — aquel ser terrorífico estaba listo para, cobardemente, darle el golpe definitivo.

Justo en ese momento, el cayado comenzó a emitir una luz potente que lo hizo retroceder

— ¡no! — aulló aquella oscura criatura, detrás de él, una oleada de sombras comenzó a emerger a forma de ataque. Con su mano apuntó en dirección del espíritu del invierno, e inmediatamente aquella oscuridad lleno el túnel.

Jack aún yacía inconsciente por lo cual estaba indefenso. El cayado actuando una vez más por cuenta propia, creo una esfera de hielo para protegerse, quedando en el interior junto al peliblanco.

El ataque impacto en aquella esfera, agrietándola por la superficie.

Una respiración agitada provenía de aquel sombrío ser, ese ataque lo había debilitado de sobremanera y se notaba en su agitada respiración y dificultad para ponerse en pie.

— Quizá no pueda acabar contigo — pronunció con voz pavorosa — ¡pero me asegurare de que no vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino! — Un nuevo ataque emergió de la oscuridad, sólo que está vez lo dirigió a los alrededores del túnel, provocando un derrumbe que comenzó a cubrir aquella esfera de hielo sólido. — Disfruta de tu tumba, Jack Frost. — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmaterializarse entre las sombras

Dentro del improvisado sistema de protección, las cosas no iban muy bien, Jack no reaccionaba y la estructura de hielo comenzaba a vencerse, la presión de la tierra era demasiada. En un intento desesperado por salvar a su amigo y dueño, y entendiendo la magnitud de la situación, aquel cayado mágico liberó todo su poder, disminuyendo el tamaño de la esfera, pero haciéndola más gruesa y espesa. No era un hielo cualquiera.

Sin embargo el precio sería enorme. Aquel heroico acto no sólo había consumido todo el poder del cayado, también había consumido el poder de Jack, dejándolo en un estado de animación suspendida. La luz de su cayado había desaparecido, por lo cual todo estaba inmerso en la oscuridad.

Sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo

* * *

Elsa despertó a penas el sol iluminó su blanquecino rostro. Se levantó energética esperando ver a Jack haciendo alguna tontería para hacerla reír como lo hacía prácticamente todos los días.

Lo buscó por toda la habitación creyendo que se escondía en alguna parte de esta. Reviso por todos lados: debajo de su cama, en el armario y levantó la mirada por si estaba levitando arriba, pero no. Simplemente no estaba.

Quizá sólo se había retardado, entendía que en ocasiones eso podía pasar. En fin, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto

Como aún faltaba tiempo para que le llevarán el desayuno, y ya no tenía sueño, decidió pasar el rato haciendo un dibujo como acostumbraba hacer en sus tiempos libres.

Comenzó creando un claro en el bosque; luego le añadió flores de diferentes colores, árboles y demás detalles. Realmente poseía un gran talento

Admiró su obra, dándose cuenta que no era totalmente de su agrado; así que comenzó a mejorarlo desde su punto de vista. Lo único que hizo fue añadirle un toque invernal. Ahora las plantas, flores y árboles estaban adornados con blanca nieve, y del cielo, hermosos copos de diferentes formas y tamaño caían.

Busco una forma de resaltar tanta hermosura blanquecina, por lo que convirtió su dibujo en un paisaje de noche, con la luna en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas adornando todo el firmamento.

Ahora estaba casi completo. Sólo faltaba poner algo en el centro para llenar ese espacio que carecía de algo.

Pensó en poner animales del bosque o algún troll de los que había conocido en el pasado, pero sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dibujando a una figura masculina; era obvio de quien se trataba.

A diferencia del primer dibujo que había hecho de él, ahora se notaba un esfuerzo para hacerlo lo más parecido posible. Le puso su ropa de siempre, su inseparable cayado y su sonrisa torcida que tanto le encantaba. El parecido era realmente increíble, el dibujo digno de halagar, nadie creería que era obra de una niña de su edad.

No se detuvo ahí, estaba inspirada, así que a un lado del Frost, comenzó a trazar otro cuerpo. Siguió y siguió, hasta que al final plasmo a una joven esbelta de edad aproximada a la de Jack, cabellos rubios que caían hacia atrás dándole un look audaz, y un vestido en donde el azul celeste predominaba; en sus manos dibujó un ramo de flores que sostenía frente a ella, una sonrisa de sincera felicidad se notaba en su rostro maquillado de forma perfecta

Cuando finalmente termino, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No pudo más que sonrojarse al ver que, inconscientemente, o quizá no tanto, se había dibujado a si misma casándose con Jack Frost.

En tiempos pasados hubiera tenido miedo de abrir su corazón, hubiera destruido el dibujo, reprimiéndose una y otra vez.

Pero no ahora, ya no más. Lo guardaría para que Jack no lo viera y así evitar una incómoda situación.

Abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y ahí lo guardo. Sería su pequeño secreto

— Quizás algún día — expresó antes de cerrar el cajón.

Quizá algún día el Rey de Arendelle podría ser Jack Frost. A ella no lo molestaría.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen esta historia 7u7  
Si notan algún error, no duden en hacérmelo saber **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a quienes leen esta historia 7u7**

…

El día estaba por terminar y Jack no había hecho acto de aparición

— "Quizá se tomó el día libre" — pensaba con tristeza. Entendía que Jack podía tener otras cosas que hacer y seguramente necesitaba un tiempo a solas

Se fue a dormir esperando que mañana pudieran hacer todo lo que no pudieron hacer aquel día.

...

El ruido de un golpear en su puerta la despertó, el sol ya estaba en su esplendor, por su posición dedujo que eran por ahí de las 10, valla que había dormido.

Fue rápidamente a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera Jack quien tocaba.

Al abrir, no sólo se llevó una decepción, sino que además la tristeza la invadió

— Elsa por fin me abres. ¿Ya podemos hacer el muñeco? — Era Anna la que estaba del otro lado del umbral. Se notaba ilusionada, era la primera vez que le abría la puerta.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar su puesta y regresar a su exilio.

Estuvo en cama la mayor parte del día, no tenía ganas de dibujar, ni de estudiar. Lo único que hacía era estar atenta a su ventana esperando que Jack regresar como se lo había prometido.

Sin embargo eso no pasó. Ese día por la noche su padre le pidió hablar con ella. Le entregó un par de guantes blancos con los que según él, podrían ayudarle a ocultar sus poderes

Ocultar, era justo lo contrario a lo que Jack le pedía, pero Jack no estaba ahí. Acepto los guantes y regreso a su cuarto.

— Quizá mañana… — hablo a la nada antes de caer dormida, quizá mañana Jack regresaría

"Quizá mañana" se repetía cada día que pasaba y Jack no aparecía. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.

En ese lapso de tiempo su estado de ánimo había decaído drásticamente. Sus padres lo habían notado, por lo cual se esforzaban un poco en pasar más tiempo con ella

Uno de esos días, después de que le leyeran su cuento nocturno, Elsa pregunto por aquel Reino al que su amigo había ido.

— Oh sí. Corona es un Reino no muy lejos de aquí, tenemos buena relación con ellos. Pero eso es algo que aprenderás cuando crezcas — respondió su padre

— ¿Y sabes si el invierno terminó por halla? — a los reyes les extrañó aquella pregunta

— Según se el invierno terminó hace poco. — le respondieron antes de desearle buenas noches y salir de la habitación

Quedó pensativa, quizás Jack había encontrado a alguien más que creyera en él y pudiera verlo, quizá se había aburrido de ella.

— O quizá te tuvo miedo…

Sintió un escalofrío, era como si alguien le hubiera susurrando aquellas palabras provenientes de la nada.

…

Los años pasaron.

El Reino de Arendelle se volvía próspero y todo mejoraba, la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos iba en apogeo. Todos agradecían por tener tan buenos gobernantes.

Ese era justamente uno de los mayores temores de Elsa, tenía miedo de no dar la talla, de no ser una buena Reina, y de ser rechazada.

En ocasiones experimentaba pesadillas, en donde el pueblo la perseguía como a un monstruo; otras en donde el incidente con Anna se repetía, solo que era vez el daño era irreversible; y las peores, Jack atacando el reinó cuál tirano.

Afortunadamente siempre despertaba justo antes de que lo peor de sus pesadillas iniciasen.

Despertaba sudada, agitada y con gran parte de la habitación congelada.

— Sólo son pesadillas — se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Con esas palabras lograba recobrar el sueño.

...

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Jack hacía desaparecido. Elsa ya entraba en la adolescencia. Pero esto no era del todo bueno, al crecer ella también lo hacían sus poderes, cuando recordaba a Jack lo hacía con resentimiento lo cual destacaba ventiscas en su habitación

Desde ese entonces también se alejaba de sus padres para evitar lastimarlos. Su exilio se había vuelto total.

— ¿Porque me abandonaste? — con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntaba a la nada. Odiaba admitirlo, extrañaba a Jack; aunque sabía que él nunca regresaría. — No has de abrir tu corazón — recordó aquellas palabras que ahora convertía en promesa. Jamás volvería a abrir su corazón

...

Mientras tanto en el Polo norte, específicamente en el taller del guardián conocido como Santa, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de los encargados de proteger a los niños. Era algo de rutina, realmente no hacían mucho

— Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tenido problemas con algún otro espíritu? — pregunto North, era común que existieran disputas entre espíritus. Como cuando el duende de San Patricio había pintado los huevos de Pascua de color verde.

— Nada que reportar — respondió Toothiana con su característico tono

Sandman creaba una mano con el pulgar arriba indicando que tampoco tenía nada de que quejarse

— Yo estoy bien. — Siguió conejo. — Aunque he de decir que algunos niños han de dejado de buscar los huevos antes de lo previsto.

— Es cierto — añadió Toothiana. — he notado que muchos niños no ponen su diente bajo su almohada.

— Vamos amigos, no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse. He revisado el globo y todo parece normal. Quizá sólo algunos niños maduran más rápido. — North tranquilizó la situación.

— Quizá tengas razón — agregó conejo. — en ese caso creo que es hora de retirarme; tengo que ir al Reino de Arendelle a esconder los huevos.

Sandman llamó la atención de todos, creando un copo de hielo con su arena dorada.

— ¿Preguntas por el invierno? — Meme asintió — tal parece que no ha sido la gran cosa, creo que el chico paleta ha estado disminuyendo su ritmo.

— Oh cierto, hace tiempo que no registró una mala acción de Jack, ni siquiera ha intentado escabullirse en mi taller. — Santa quedó pensativo hace mucho que no tenía noticias de él.

Toothiana y Sandman también se notaban preocupados, el único al que parecía desesperarle la situación era a Conejo.

— Oh, vamos — exclamó con ironía. — somos espíritus inmortales, ¿que nos puede pasar? Seguramente debe de estar por ahí haciendo de las suyas. — noto cierta relajación en los demás guardianes. — yo no he visto a Cupido en cientos de años, pero eso no quiere decir que este en problemas.

— Quizá tengas razón — expresó North aún dudoso. — Bien. Esperemos tener noticias de el en la próxima reunión, si no, podemos empezar a preocuparnos. — Sentenció, otorgándole permiso a los guardianes para retirarse

— De acuerdo, nos vemos en 100 años — se despidieron.

De esta forma, cualquier posibilidad de que alguien rescatara a Jack se había esfumado

…

**Correcciones, insultos, dudas, sugerencias, críticas; lo que gusten dejar. Todo es bien recibido**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una pequeña aclaración. Como seguramente casi todos vieron Frozen, decidí saltarme algunas partes correspondientes a las escenas de la película. E igualmente algunas partes no son exactamente iguales**

…

— ¿En verdad tienen que viajar?

Sus padres le habían informado que zarparían rumbo a un reino lejano, regresando en dos semanas.

— Confiamos en ti cariño — le respondió su padre. En ese par de semanas Elsa estaría a cargo, lo cual no sería difícil ya que los reyes habían dejado todo arreglado para que fuera lo más sencillo posible

Regreso a su cuarto algo triste. Sus padres eran los únicos que la visitaban de vez en cuando. En fin ya había estado sola mucho tiempo, ¿que serían dos semanas?

Se asomó por su ventana pensando en que si Jack estuviera con ella, y sin supervisión paternal, juntos hubieran podido escabullirse. Inmediatamente sentimientos de enfado se hicieron presentes, como cada vez que recordaba al peli blanco

Sintió sus poderes descontrolar; se dio una reprimenda mental y enfocó su atención en el estudio.

…

Esa noche una gran tormenta se hacía presente en esa parte del mundo. Espíritus y humanos se ocultaban de aquellos terroríficos relámpagos y poderosos vientos que viajaban incontrolables, salvajes, fuera de control.

Tristemente nada podía interponerse a su paso. Y aquellos que no podían escapar, simplemente desaparecían.

Días después la trágica noticia llegaba a las puertas del palacio.

Fue el golpe más duro para el Reino, pero sobre todo para las princesas. Sus padres eran su todo y ahora ya no estaban.

...

Era el día de presentar sus respetos a la memoria de los difuntos reyes, dos grandes piedras habían sido grabadas para recordarlos. Todos estaban ahí, excepto la futura Reina.

Se sentía triste, no podía controlarse y no quería lastimar a nadie.

Oyó el tocar de su puerta. Era Anna que le pedía que le abriera, comprendía su pesar, ambas compartían la misma tristeza. El escuchar a su amada hermanita con aquel tono de voz tan desconsolado le partía el alma.

Ese día ambas lloraron una a cada lado de la puerta.

— Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí — recordó a si amigo de cabello blanco. Si él estuviera aquí, no estaría sola.

...

Tres años pasaron. Elsa ya tenía los requerimientos para convertirse en reina.

Estaba a escasos días de su coronación, y por supuesto no podía estar más nerviosa.

Día a día practicaba lo que tendría que hacer para oficializar su reinado. Nada más simple que levantar el cetro tradicional y el orbe, tal y como lo había hecho su padre.

Sería sencillo, si no los congelará cada que imitaba la pose que tendría que usar en el gran día. Por respeto correspondía quitarse sus guantes, y sin ellos, y con el nervio de saber que todos las miradas estarían sobre ella; simplemente era demasiado.

— Lo haré por ustedes — observó una pintura de sus padres y entendió que tenía que ser fuerte por su memoria, y por Anna.

...

El gran día había llegado. Desde su ventana observaba cómo la gente comenzaba a llegar. Por primera vez en años, las puertas del palacio se abrían.

Condes, Duques y Príncipes acudían como representantes de sus respectivos reinos.

Un poco más de nerviosismo para Elsa.

Sudo frío al aceptar el Reino en la capilla, valla que se esforzó, y lo consiguió.

Lo difícil había pasado, ahora era la reina Elsa de Arendelle de forma oficial.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba divirtiendo, podía pasar tiempo con su hermana recordando los buenos tiempos y su adicción por el chocolate

Claro que tenía que evitar las invitaciones de baile que le ofrecían algunos nobles. No quería ser grosera, pero no tenía ganas de tratar con los invitados, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Perdió a Anna de vista. No se preocupó, quizá había ido al baño o por chocolate, en fin siguió saludando a los extranjeros.

...

Por fin Anna regresaba, se notaba entusiasmada, venía con un joven de cabellera rojiza, largas patillas, bien formado y nada feo.

— Elsa, Elsa — la llamaba animada. — hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿No puede esperar? — Preguntó con cierta molestia, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo decidió ceder ante la felicidad de su hermana— Dime que pasa

— Primero quiero presentarte al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

— Un placer su Majestad — el joven hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de Anna. Ambos esbozaban una amplia sonrisa

Elsa comenzaba a entender por dónde iba el asunto; respondió el saludo amablemente y trató de alejarse.

...

Se sintió atrapada, había llegado a la orilla del lago, no tenía por donde escapar. A menos...

Con precaución puso un pie sobre la superficie del lago. Este comenzó a congelarse lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por él. No lo dudó y comenzó a correr congelando todo a su paso.

Anna trató de detenerla, pero resbaló casi al inició, siendo auxiliada por Hans. Ambos veían como todo comenzaba a congelarse.

Lo había logrado, ya estaba del otro lado, sabía que la seguirían, así que opto por dirigirse a las montañas heladas del Reino, un lugar de difícil acceso

Conforme más subía, el sentimiento de tristeza era reemplazado por uno de libertad. Por fin lo había entendido, ya no tenía que contenerse, podía liberar su verdadero potencial, ser libre.

Y así lo hizo. Lo que había iniciado con una canción ahora era un gigantesco e imponente castillo de hielo. Era tanta su majestuosidad que ni siquiera ella alcanzaba a creer lo que había creado

Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer. Su poder era tanto que, sin que ella se percatara, una nube de luz emanaba de ella; era poder, poder puro.

Era tanto el poder que del otro lado del Reino, en el bosque de Arendelle varios metros bajo tierra, una esfera de hielo sólido comenzaba a vibrar. Dentro de esta, se encontraba el desaparecido espíritu del invierno junto a su cayado.

Una pequeña dosis de ese poder tan puro recorrió todo el Reino hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde Jack dormía; la pequeña nube de luz se adentró en la tierra hasta hacer contacto con el cayado. Comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, la esfera comenzó a emerger agrietándose en el camino a la superficie.

Cuando la mayor parte estaba en la superficie, Jack comenzó a emerger, aún estaba inconsciente, era como la primera vez que el hombre de la Luna lo había resucitado.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, era de noche, la Luna estaba totalmente cubierta por las nubes, igual al día en que había desaparecido.

Tenía dolor de cabeza, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido: un niño asustado, a él tratando de salvarlo, túneles subterráneos, una voz aterradora y por último oscuridad.

Pensó por un momento que hacer, ¿debería regresar al castillo o ir a corona a completar su deber? Para el sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que saliera del castillo.

No tuvo que decidir, ya que su cayado comenzó a jalarlo como en pasadas ocasiones. Aún confundido se dejó guiar, se elevó por los aires y pudo apreciar el reino, se veía diferente a cómo lo recordaba, pero la ausencia de luz no le permitía darse cuenta de que Arendelle no era el mismo.

— Hay muchos barcos — fue lo primero notó, ¿cuándo habían llegado? Era lo que se preguntaba.

Y no sólo eso, ¿desde cuando el lago estaba congelado? Su cayado lo llevo hasta la entrada del castillo, no entendía por qué, así que sólo se dejó llevar, adentrándose en él.

— ¿Qué rayos? — había enormes picos de hielo emergentes del suelo en el salón principal. Esto sólo lo alarmó, comenzó a precipitar su andar en busca de la habitación de Elsa.

Estaba por llegar cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de una habitación continua

— Yo buscaré a mi hermana y haré que detenga el invierno

Abrió la puerta y se asomó. En el interior se hallaba una joven de cabellos rojizos junto a unos cuántos señores bien vestidos y un pequeño anciano de gran nariz.

— "valla que se parece a Elsa" — pensó al ver las similitudes, quizá era alguna prima que estaba de visita.

— Te dejó a cargo del Reino — la joven se dirigía a un encantador joven de cabello y patillas castañas.

Jack estaba más que confundido. ¿Por qué el Reino estaría a su cargo? ¿Dónde estaban los reyes?

— Ten cuidado Anna— la princesa volteo, sonriendo para tranquilizar al Príncipe Hans.

Fue ahí que Jack lo entendió. No lo creía, aquella joven era Anna. Pero eso significaba…

— No puede ser — sintió sus piernas débiles se arrodilló en el piso para poder tranquilizarse. — Cuánto tiempo...— no pudo completar la frase, sintió como su poder se manifestaba, tenía miedo y eso no era bueno. Tenía que controlarse

Por suerte, o quizá no tanta, su cayado comenzó a llevarlo a las afueras del Reino, lo elevó por los aires en dirección de las montañas.

Se estaba resistiendo hasta que a lo lejos observó un gigantesco palacio azul. Parecía hecho de cristal ya que brillaba en diferentes tonalidades.

— Es increíble — fue lo único que pudo auricular Jack. En todos sus años de espíritu jamás había visto algo igual. Era simplemente una maravilla.

Tan impresionado estaba que no se percató de que su cayado lo había dejado en la entrada del palacio.

Puso su palma sobre la puerta.

— No puede ser — No lo creía. No era cristal, era hielo.

A pesar de ser enorme, era bastante liviana, con un ligero empujón logró abrirla adentrándose en el lugar.

Lo examinó curioso, girando el rostro de un lado a otro. Jamás había visto algo así, y según él, una estructura así no se construía de la noche a la mañana. Que equivocado estaba

— creo que ahora el palacio de Tooth ya no es el más hermoso. — hablo para sí mismo, sabía que nadie podía escucharlo y el lugar parecía abandonado.

Pero unos ojos provenientes de la puerta al final de las escaleras lo contradijeron

Dirigió su entera atención en ver quien salía de aquella puerta

Esta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos Palatinados. Jack no pudo más que abrir los ojos embobado con tanta belleza.

— ¿Jack?

Escucho como preguntaba por él. Era imposible que alguien adulto pudiera verlo. A no ser que…

— ¿Elsa?

…

**Por fin el reencuentro 7u7 **

**Ya saben cómo hacerme saber que les pareció el cap 7u7**

**Así que dejen comentarios, que es como el equivalente al dinero; lo único que se gana por escribir 7u7 **


End file.
